


say "what" one more time

by MissMairin



Series: college shenanigans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Film Major!Ennoshita, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chikara ennoshita is a film student at the university, and he may or may not have the entire ezekiel 25:17 monologue from pulp fiction memorized. he also may or may not have brought a megaphone just to quote the entire scene.</p><p>kenji is absolutely fascinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say "what" one more time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [say "what" one more time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872582) by [Chamomilea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamomilea/pseuds/Chamomilea)



> this is from the “The Westboro Baptist people are here doing a weird and offensive sermon about how everyone is going to hell when suddenly you stand up with a megaphone and start reciting my favorite monologue from my favorite movie over the sermon.” AU on tumblr.
> 
> this is the scene ennoshita is quoting, btw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGiQsM2xmEg
> 
> enjoy

 

It’s a beautiful Wednesday afternoon when Kenji finally gets out of class. His head is spinning from all the math he just had to sit through. It’s his own fault, though, for majoring in mechanical engineering. But still. Math sucks. 

 

He wants nothing more to walk back to his dorm and take a week long nap. 

 

Kenji stretches and puts his headphones in, selecting a playlist from his phone to listen to. After he picks the perfect music, he begins the five minute walk to his dorm room, deciding to cut through the quad instead of his preferred scenic route. He may or may not wants to get a snack from the University Center, and the only way there is through the quad. 

 

There’s loud yelling, loud enough to hear through the music that distracts him. Kenji looks up to see a small group of college students crowding the miniature hill in the middle of the quad. Without actually looking, which is easy since there’s only about twenty students, he spots Aone. Curious, he walks over to the group and pushes his way to stand next to his friend.

 

“What’s going on?” Kenji asks Aone. Kenji is closer to the hill than he had been before, and now that he’s standing in the crowd, it’s easier to see. At the top of the hill, there is a small group of four evangelists, holding bibles to their chests and screaming different things. 

 

Aone grunts. 

 

“Bad preachers.”

 

After years of being friends with Aone, Kenji has gotten translation down to a science. What he says: Bad preachers. What he means: The people that preach here are usually nice. They just want everyone to be happy and have a good day. The ones that are here are being rude and saying we’re all going to Hell. 

 

Kenji repeats said translation aloud. Aone grunts again, this time, in confirmation.  _ So that’s why there’s actually a gathering. They’re irritated,  _ Kenji thinks to himself. It makes sense. He smirks, and cracks his knuckles. This will be interesting. 

 

Just as motivation, Kenji listens to what the evangelists are yelling about. It goes something like this: “Getting drunk and having sex will ruin all of your lives! You all are going to Hell! Women shouldn’t even be here. They should be at home, taking care of the family!”

 

He’s formulating a plan to mess with the evangelists when someone beats him to it. Suddenly, another college student is standing on top of the mini hill with a megaphone, next to the evangelists. The college student is average-looking, and overall, quite ordinary. Maybe even a bit sleepy, like he didn’t know what he was doing up there. Kenji looks to the side to see Aone completely unphased as well. That’s what he thought. The guy’s completely normal. In fact, Kenji is surprised he’s even up there at all. 

 

But then he speaks.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the student drawls, talking through the microphone. He smirks. “Did I break your concentration? I didn’t mean to do that. Please, continue! You were saying something about best intentions?”

 

Kenji’s mouth drops open. He can’t believe what he just heard. The first lines from the famous monologue Samuel L. Jackson did in  _ Pulp Fiction _ . A few people around him chuckle, noticing it’s from  _ Pulp Fiction _ , or at least recognizing it’s a quote from some sort of movie. 

 

He’s sure the guy on the hill will stop there, and walk away. After all, there was no way that scrawny dark haired college student was going to quote the entire monologue. It was a long quote to have memorized, and even Kenji, film extraordinaire, barely had it memorized. 

 

But the college student surprises him, yet again. He continues, just as enthusiastic as before. Even the evangelists are still baffled to what was going on. 

 

Kenji  _ loves  _ it.

 

“What’s the matter? Oh, you were finished?” The student smirks again, obviously having too much fun. One of the evangelists, probably the leader, steps up and says something in reply. Kenji isn’t listening, and doesn’t really care. Instead, he focuses on the student and his performance. “Well, allow me to retort! What does Marsellus Wallace look like? What country are you from?”

 

Kenji hates referring to this masterpiece of a person as ‘fellow college student,’ so he picks a nickname. Within seconds, he comes up with Echo. A cute pet name, but also appropriate as he’s quoting, word for word, the entire monologue from  _ Pulp Fiction _ . It’s impressive, and being referred to as just ‘student’ has to be degrading. He deserves, at the very least, a name of his own.

 

Echo pauses the monologue, like he’s waiting for an answer. Kenji quickly realizes this is the part where there’s someone else talking besides Samuel L. Jackson. Just like the movie, he’s actually is waiting for an answer. When no one says anything, Kenji shakes his head and shouts, “What?”

 

“‘What’ ain’t no country I heard of,” Echo says, picking up right where he left off. He grins and points a finger at Kenji, showing his appreciation. “They speak English in ‘What?’ English, mother fucker, do you speak it?”

 

The evangelists all gasp in unison at the curse word, like they had practiced it beforehand. Kenji wouldn’t put the dramatics beyond them. Kenji just grins again and continues his side of the monologue, yelling, “Yeah!”

 

“Then you know what I’m saying!”

 

The evangelists are still trying to talk over Echo, trying to shove their opinions and to get him to stop talking. No one is listening to him, not really. They’re all too interested in the student and the Oscar-worthy performance. Most people are smiling, entertained by the whole ordeal. 

 

Kenji knows for a fact that Aone is at least intrigued by the monologue, because he can see Aone’s phone. He’s currently looking up what movie the quote is from. (Kenji may or may not be proud of his best friend.)

 

“Describe what Marsellus Wallace looks like!”

 

Kenji isn’t the only one to repeat “What?” back to Echo here, but he’s certainly the loudest. He also quotes the next part, in time with Echo. 

 

“Say what again!” Echo looks at Kenji, surprised but also impressed. He smiles the entire time while quoting, even though he looks kind of sleepy. Kenji, against his will, notices he has a dimple. Together, they continue the speech. “Say what again, I dare you. I double dare you, mother fucker. Say what  _ one more goddamn time! _ ”

 

The evangelists try to shove Echo off the stage, screaming something about  _ don’t use the Lord’s name in vain!  _ Kenji thinks, from the look of him, that Echo would sulk away after being rudely shoved. The expression that was still on his face (minus the smirks) was the epitome of uninterested, after all. A few students boo the evangelists, telling them to  _ love thy neighbor!  _

 

Kenji snorts. 

 

Instead, Echo gets a fire in his eye. It’s funny, how he still looks unimpressed, but fired up in his eyes. Kenji isn’t sure how it works, but he knows he appreciates it. Echo gets right up in the main priest’s face, gesturing widely, and continues the monologue fantastically. 

 

“Go on!! Does he look like a bitch?”

 

The evangelists look at each other, confused. They’re unsure who looks like a bitch, and Kenji laughs. He actually laughs, a bright, loud, laugh. Aone grumbles next to him, something about how he has to go to class. A few other students leave with him.  

 

Suddenly, Kenji is glad he had his math class today. He doesn’t have any more classes for the rest of the day. If his head swimming with insane equations was a trade off for Echo and his monologue, then, well. He has nothing to complain about. Aone pats him and turns to leave.

 

“DOES. HE. LOOK. LIKE. A. BITCH?” Echo yells, pausing in between words just like the scene. Kenji briefly wonders if this guy is a professional actor, or a film major. If he’s not, then he really needs to be. He’s wonderful. “Then why did you try to fuck him like a bitch?!”

 

Kenji yells back, “No!”

 

“Yes you did! Yes you did, Zed! You tried to fuck him!” 

 

The evangelists huff, even more offended than they had been. They start yelling again, this time about being gay, and all about how if a man likes a man they’re going to Hell! Kenji thinks to himself how he likes the young man in front of him, quoting  _ Pulp Fiction _ . And, well, he’s probably going to Hell now, according to the evangelists. 

 

“Marsellus Wallace doesn’t like to be fucked by anybody except Mrs. Wallace. You read the Bible, Zed?”

 

At this point, the evangelists still think Echo is actually talking to them. Kenji can’t believe it, but at the same time, he totally can. They brighten up and nod enthusiastically, about to start a deep conversation about the bible. 

 

They don’t get very far.

 

“Then, there’s this passage I’ve got memorized. It’s catchy. Ezekiel 25:17,” Echo says. The four evangelists have a lot of different expressions on their faces. One of them, the youngest of all of them, gives up. He walks away, done with the entire ordeal. The other three have varying expressions of interest and confusion. The main priest is grinning like,  _ yes, join us! Let’s talk about the Bible and Jesus our savior!  _

 

If only they knew. 

 

Echo continues the monologue, nearing the end, and quotes Ezekiel 25:17 into his megaphone. 

 

“The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides, By the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men.” Echo points at the evangelists, rolling his eyes. He holds the megaphone in his arms for a moment and also puts a hand up in between the evangelists and the hand he’s pointing with. Like he’s trying to hide that the evangelists are the evil men he was referencing. The small crowd laughs. He chuckles too, and holds the megaphone back to his mouth. “Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and goodwill, Shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, For he is truly his brother’s keeper and the finder of lost children.”

 

Slowly but surely, Echo gets louder and more animated. Grand gestures, sweeping arm movements. It all adds to the performance, and Kenji is loving every second of it. 

 

“And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger, Those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers,” Echo quotes, moving closer to the evangelists. He has a predatory grin on his face, like he actually became Jules from  _ Pulp Fiction _ . It’s frightening and almost a turn on. Kenji thinks that Echo might have been a better Jules than Samuel L. Jackson. 

 

That’s saying something.

 

The evangelists shuffle backwards as Echo advances towards them. They’re acting like they’re really scared. Kenji wouldn’t have been surprised to find out they were. After all, they have had a college student, yelling at them through a megaphone for the past five minutes. 

 

“And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee,” Echo finishes the last line from the scene. The crowd is silent, waiting for the finale. Echo smiles politely, as if nothing had happened. He holds his left hand up in a finger gun, pointing to the evangelists. 

 

“Bang.”

 

The crowd erupts into cheers and laughter. All three of the remaining evangelists scowl and glare at Echo, but eventually leave. The crowd cheers again once they had left completely. Echo smiles and waves at the group, bowing politely. 

 

Kenji whistles. 

 

Echo straightens up and purposefully makes eye contact with Kenji. His heart stops, just for a moment. Why? Because Echo had fucking winked at him. 

 

The small crowd of college students quickly dissipates, a few of them congratulating Echo, telling him how well he did. Soon enough, it’s just the two of them left. Kenji’s smiling like an idiot, and Echo’s expression goes back to being ordinary. 

 

But Kenji knows.

 

He knows exactly how much this guy isn’t ordinary. 

 

Echo makes his way towards him, and he’s awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Kenji isn’t having any of this awkward bullshit, not after what he just witnessed. It was like a religious experience, honestly. Kenji smirks at him.

 

“Hey, Jules, can I get your phone number?”

 

“What?” 

 

Kenji knew what to say. Of course he did, what else was there to say? A mischievous glint in his eye, he replies, “Say what one more goddamn time.” 

 

So maybe he wasn’t the best at complimenting people, but he did know how to get someone’s attention. Kenji isn’t really trying to make the whole thing a competition, but that’s kind of what he does. He’s just that type of person. He only hopes the guy in front of him will rise to the occasion.

 

(He’s not disappointed.)

 

Echo grins, shaking off his uninterested expression just a little bit. He puts a hand on his hip, and lets the megaphone hang haphazardly from his grip. He looks like the epitome of sass, and what he says just proves it even more. “I thought a man liking a man was cause for eternal damnation?”

 

“It probably is, but I’m willing to risk it. Especially to get to know someone that shut a bunch of evangelists up by quoting  _ Pulp Fiction _ ,” Kenji says smoothly, smiling the smile he usually reserved just for girls. “What about you? Are you willing to risk it?”

 

“I mean, I already yelled at a bunch of people preaching, and used the Lord’s name in vain several times. I think I’m already going to Hell, so…” Echo trails off. He knows exactly what he wants to say, even Kenji can see that. He just wants to be obnoxious and keep him waiting. He smiles and finishes, “Why not?”

 

Kenji smiles right back at him, and introduces himself. He holds his hand out and Echo shakes it politely. “Kenji Futakuchi, mechanical engineering major. What about you?”

  
“Chikara Ennoshita, film studies major. It’s nice to meet you.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also this is a very RARE case of priest's being rude and pushy. 99% of priests and religious people i've seen on my own campus are always nice and very happy. they just want to spread love. this isn't meant to offend anyone. just for a quick fic!


End file.
